The primary goal of the Developmental Core of the Harvard University CFAR is to promote basic, clinical, behavioral and translational HIV/AIDS research activities at Harvard University. The Developmental Core provides the infrastructure through which short-term research proposals from individual and collaborating investigators are solicited, reviewed, and funded. The Developmental Core also promotes HIV research collaboration across Harvard University, and facilitates the development of new experimental approaches in high priority areas. Through funding of Scholar awards and prioritizing funding of investigators without prior R01-type funding, the Developmental Core fosters career development of junior HIV researchers. Dr. Johnson will serve as the Director of the Developmental Core, working in concert with the Associate Director, Dr. Shahin Lockman (HSPH, BWH) and the HU CFAR Administrative Staff.